deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Warl0rd13/Kotor VS Mass effect round 1: Berserkers: Hanharr VS Grunt
HANHARR! The crazed Wookie that killed his entire tribe in cold blood! GRUNT! The Krogan super soldier and second in command of clan Urdnot! WHO. IS. DEADLIEST!? Hanharr: ''' Biography: Hanharr was a male Wookie who worked as a bounty hunter, operating primarily out of NarShaddaa, during and in the years after the Jedi Civil War. A ruthless hunter and brutal sociopath who was rumored to have murdered his own tribe in cold blood, he was regarded as one of the most deadly of his profession. '''Weapons and equipment: '''Long: Wookie Bowcaster. '''Mid: '''Blaster Pistol... They never say what kind in game so its just whatever kind they used during the old rebublic era. Close: Two Ryyk Blades. Explosive: Frag Grenade. Armour: None, energy shield. Special: Wookie Rage. '''Tactic: '''Ambush. '''For more info: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Hanharr Grunt: ''' Biography: Grunt is a genetically engineered Krogan super soldier. Bred and educated in a tank, he was intended to exemplify the best traits of the krogan, and help reinvigorate his species. In the meantime, he fights alongside Commander Shepered to satisfy his natural desire for violence. '''Weapons and equipment: '''Long:' M-76 Revenant. Mid: M-300 CLaymore. Close: His fists. Explosive: Frag Grenades. Armour: Krogan armour. Special: Krogan Berserker. '''Tactic: '''Rush. '''For more info: '''http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Grunt. '''X-factor scoring: ' H/G: Stealth: 77/35: Hanharr was hunting and killing in the shadows for most of his child hood and largely implores his tactics now but Grunt has from what I can tell has next to no idea what stelth is. EGDE HANHARR! Strength: 85/87: This was close but I give a small edge to Grunt for the fact he was genetically engineered to be the perfect Krogan so he is most likely stronger. EDGE GRUNT! Speed and agility: 85/79: I give a small edge to Hanharr for the fact he isnt walking around in heavy armour. EDGE HANHARR! Training: 65/63: Another small edge to Hanharr due to the fact while he wasnt trained like most are he did spend ALOT of time in the shadowlands hunting so that in itself is training imo, Grunt on the other hand was keeped in a tank and more or less watched some holograms. EDGE HANHARR! Demolition skill: 80/50Hanharr's traps had ALOT of explosives while Grunt's only interaction with explosive are frag grenades. EDGE HANHARR! Experience: 76/87: While Hanharr spent some time in the shadowlands and was a firce bountyhunter he did NOT INFACT FIGHT REAPERS let alone a entire invasion of them. EDGE GRUNT! Mental Health: 42/67: Hanharr is VERY disturbed by his past and is a pure scicopath, Grunt however while he at first he was a very violent warrior who always wnted to fight he is now *some what* less blood firsty. EDGE GRUNT! Battlefield: A small under ground Cerberus base with computers that can be hacked for: activating traps like poisin gas or turrets, cameras to find enemy positions or can be used to blow up other computer terminals, there is also disabled robots that can be repaired or can be salveged for parts or even set to explode when a foe comes by and last but not least there are mines around the compound that can be disarmed and unfunctional or if the warrior is good enough with explosives they can be picked up and used for later. Personal opinion: GRUNT! He is in my opinion a much more determined warrior and a more sturdy one at that and the fact he actually has armour is also a good thing and their is the fact that his weapons a better(atleast imo) but most important of all: Hanharr WANTS to die so that he will "no longer walk in the shadowlands but live in the wrosh-ry trees with his tribe". BATTLE Grunt walked with caution inside of a small Cerberus compund, the reason he walked with such caution was not for the fact it was owned by one of his enemys but for something much more unsettling... So far everyone in the base was dead but they werent just killed they were slaughtered and torn apart asthough there was some wild and crazed animal on the loose, he had sent out a number of his soldiers to scout the complex but none of them have responded when he tried to contact them via Omni-tool but he had not found any evidence to say they were dead... yet. Some hallways down Hanharr was looking over the corspe of his newest victim, it was a strange creature that he had never seen before but it spoke galatic basic but it mattered little to the Wookie, it was after all to weak to slay the great bounty hunter and the universe would not tolerate failures for it was the destiny of the weak to become what this one is now: dead. Death was a fate Hanharr should of been given long ago but that coward Mira and her Jee-di friend had denied him that, until that final fight he had on Malachor V where Mira had finaly finished him... Or so they thought for the next thing Hanharr knew he was in some kind of lab surrounded by humans in white clothes and others that he reconised by scent, in a flurry he and the others quickly tore through these humans and while the others left the base in haste Hanharr stayed to make sure these human filth died a slow painful death with the last image they ever saw being Hanharr staring into their eyes as he killed them. It was then that he smelled it; the scent of another of these new prey but this one was different, this one smelled of even more death and violence than the ones he had just kill but it didn't matter for he too would soon join his fallen comrads as Hanharr left to fight this new foe, moving untill he reached a corner he could smell the prey coming so he placed a little present for in the form of a flash mine and hid in the shadows, griping Bowcaster in anticipation. Grunt was turning a corner when out of nowhere he was blinded by a bright flash of light and then heard a loud roar and could barely make out a large hairy beast firing at him with what looked like a advanced version of a crossbow, he flet the impact of the red bolts banging on his Kenitic Barrier slowly wearing it down but Grunt was able to sqeese off some slugs from his M-76 Revenant that hit nothing at first but then by a stoke of luck one of them hit the Bowcaster effectivly disabling it but the beast then pulled out two large swords and charged the pure Krogan and began to slash at him but Grunt wasable to throw a wild punch to the chest of the Wookie pushing him back giving the Krogan jsut enough time to draw his Claymore shotgun and fired but the blast missed due to a combo of the effects of the well made flash mine and the speed of Hanhaarr as he moved to dodge, reasling the weapon in the preys hands was more powerful than he thought at first the Wookie ran away down the hallway firing his blaster pistol while he was at it and turned the corner, Grunt was somewhat glad this fight was happening because it had been some time science he had a good fight after the Reaper invasion and this new foe looked promising. Following the Wookie as it turned the corner he found it turned to face him with a frag grenade in his hand rearing back his hand to throw it, Grunt chose to respond with his own grenade and the two tossed the explosives at the same time and when the dust cleared it was obvios Grunt had taken more damedge as blood trickled down his face and to the super soldiers surprise Hanharr had survived without a scratch and was now covered from head to tow in a red aura, Grunt, frasturated, charged firing blasts from the Claymore this time impacting the creature and after a number of blasts the red aura disapered and a number of the shells pirced the shield and hit the Wookies skin, griping where he was hit Hanharr roared with rage and fled past another corner and Grunt ofcourse followed but as he turned he saw the Wookie standing his ground with his swords drawn and moved them in a taunting fashion challenging Grunt to a melee fight. "So you finnaly stoped running." Grunt muttered as he put away his shotgun and cracked the knuckles on his fingers "Good." Grunt charged the monster and the two entered a brutal struggle, for a while the two were even but then the Wookie roared and began to move with such speed and force that Grunt was overwhelemed and brought to his knees butt as Hanharr's blades came down Grunt grabed the Wookie's arms and with a roar of his own twisted them in a way they clearly wearent ment to and as the Wookie howled in pain Grunt goot to his feet "I." he delivered a right hook to Hanharr's face "AM." he then followed with a left hook even more powerful than the last "KROGAN!" Grunt finnaly finished with a headbutt that snaped Hanharr neck, at long last the warrior would walk in the shadowlands no longer but return to his tirbe in the trees he hadn't seen in decades. Grunt chuckled in satisfaction, now THAT was a fight and one he would never forget and one he would tell to his recruits that he was recruiting in a attempt to rebuild Aralakh Company but for now he had to call in his allys and secoure this location to find out what the hell Cerberus was up to. WINNER: GRUNT!: The reason why Grunt won was due to the fact his weapons packed much more power and he himself could take much more punishment. Aftermath Having secoured the area the allys of clan Urdnot have found out that Cerberus was conducting a experiment called "Operation Chronus what the experiment is or what it does had yet to be found out however. Category:Blog posts